


Reunited

by Ally (cloudycitrus)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), blep im new to ao3, but these two fools love each other, first fanfic, fluff & a bit of angst, implied seam x jevil, it's never explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycitrus/pseuds/Ally
Summary: some lightners beat up a funny little jester and take him to his fluffy cat bf





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> kris knows from prior loads; jevil defeated though fighting
> 
> slightly inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564820/chapters/39294592 !!

Jevil gazed into the bars of the ever-revolving world's cell, wondering if any curious soul would come down, seeking freedom.

Oh, how he wished he had someone to play with, play with!

He entertained the thought of the old magician coming to play games with him again, like in the past that was so dear to his heart. Why had he locked himself up with everyone else? The thought was a puzzlement-puzzlement. It was the thought that kept circling, circling, circling in his mind, the one that always seemed to worm its way through the lonely bliss of freedom, and distract the jester from enjoying it. 

Jevil dragged his long, J-shaped tail across the cobblestone floor. He'd considered counting the days since his freedom, but what of it, what of it? Why keep a record of the cycles of moon and sun when they were locked up, too? He knew the world would always end up spinning, spinning, whether it carried him with it or not. Why bother keeping track of the certain? Uee hee.

_Tmp, tmp, tmp._

Jevil's pointed ears shot up. He heard footsteps-so strange to his ears after listening to the slither of Rudinn Rangers for so long. They were-metallic, almost?-like the clank of metal armor boots. A heavier-sounding pair joined them, followed by a much lighter one, almost like bare...paws? (Certainly lighter-sounding than those of the old mage, surely-surely.) The footsteps grew closer, down-down-down the flight of stairs until they came to a halt, right in front of their gate to freedom.

A playful glint came into the jester's eyes as they came to rest on each of the party members: a timid-looking Darkner with a kind, fluffy face; a stocky, axe-wielding warrior with a menacing yellow grin similar to Jevil's own; and who seemed to be the party's leader-a blue-colored Lightner with a copper-toned sword. Jevil grinned at the party mischievously, a sense of blissful chaos tingling throughout his entire now-floating body.

-

Jevil was getting low on HP. The purple Lightner had proven to be quite an able warrior, and now she raised her axe for the finishing blow.

_Slash!_

Laughing and breathless, the jester's dancing came to an abrupt halt. He began to float in place, rising and falling with almost gentle motions.

"HA HA HA. WHAT FUN!!!"

Jevil warned the party of more dangers that lay ahead, telling them of more chaos yet to come. When he had finished, he underwent metamorphosis for the last time for a while, then gently floated into the blue Lightner's outstretched, waiting hands. Without equipping it, they turned and ran up the flight of stairs without hesitating, nearly leaving the other two behind. Rushing out of Card Castle, they nearly leaped into the doorframe, quietly whispering the word "Field." As soon as their feet hit solid ground again, they practically ran into Seam's shop, their companions struggling to catch up.

As the party's leader reached the shop's counter, they thrust the Devilsknife at Seam.

"He's yours."

 -

"You defeated him!? You REALLY defeated him!?" Wonder crept into Seam's surprised voice.

The leader nodded, smiling slightly. "I had a feeling you might want to take him."

Seam, shakily accepting the Devilsknife, began mumbling to himself, looking deep in thought as if trying to remember something.

"Hmm...yes, most likely defeated through fighting...Devilsknife...regeneration of his HP...did he say it took a few weeks...?...healing magic should speed it up..."

He trailed off, rummaging around his shop for various healing items, eventually checking outside. The blue Lightner smiled again, then quietly slipped away with the other two party members, ignoring their questions about the Devilsknife and Seam. They looked back at the 'seap' with a pleased expression. The party vanished into the eternal darkness looming over the land.

"How did you know...?" the mage asked, turning around expecting to find the leader, but finding empty space instead. Seam raised an eyebrow, then softly chuckled to himself.

"You kids..."

He gazed up at the infinitely star-speckled darkness, his stitched mouth curving upwards a little. Still gently cradling the Devilsknife, he turned and went back into his shop.

- 

It had been a couple weeks since the Lightners had left the Dark World after defeating the King of Spades. Seam had been busy nursing his weaponized friend back to full health. After getting daily healing spells ever since that night at the shop, the Devilsknife was beginning to appear almost new. Seam figured that Jevil would revert to his usual form soon. After the Spade King's overthrow, the majority of the Dark World had flocked to Card Castle to bid their farewells to the Heroes before they returned to their world. Seam had wanted to at least thank the leader for bringing his formerly imprisoned companion back to him, but the plush cat refused to leave said companion's side while he was recovering. Seam would have been displeased that Jevil was defeated though violence, but he chose to let it go.  
They were reunited in the end, anyway.  
When the former royal coat rack asked the old mage to come to the castle, Seam politely asked if it could just give the blue Lightner a thank-you in his stead.  
Because of them, Seam's life had regained its purpose.

This was the happiest he'd felt in a long, long time.

Ha ha.

- 

The beige-toned patchwork ceiling of Seam's shop slowly came into focus as Jevil began to come to. As the jester's half-closed eyes moved down and to the side, a periwinkle, worried-looking cat-shaped blur came closer to his face.

"Jevil! Jevil, you're awake!"  
The jester shut his eyes a little more quickly than was necessary. If he pretended hard enough, this dream-Seam would go away. He'd dealt with experiences such as this before; there was no use investing himself in fantasies that would never happen. Jevil felt something tail-like that felt simultaneously soft and coarse gently whack his face.

"Come now, Jevil. I've been waiting for you to wake up for three days." In his sleep, Jevil had transformed back into his imp form three days earlier, almost making Seam spill his tea in surprise. Slowly, memories drifted back to him, once dormant in his deep slumbering state.  
He opened his eyes again.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT IT WASN'T A DREAM, DREAM...?" he rasped, voice crackly from lack of use.

Seam smiled, a genuine one that lit up his fluffy face like a jack-o-lantern.

"Not at all, old friend." Jevil sat up and blinked at him.

"REALLY?" Seam, still smiling, nodded.

"THEN YOU'RE REAL, REAL!!!" The jester flung himself at the mage, nearly making both of them fall off the bed. Jevil threw his arms around Seam, burying himself in his chest. Happy tears spilled from his eyes. Seam, chuckling, placed a large, welcomingly soft paw on Jevil's back.

"Yes, I am indeed real, Jevil. You're free now." Suddenly, Jevil whacked Seam with the side of the flat part of his tail, like a hammer.

"THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME ALONE IN MY FREEDOM, FREEDOM! IT WAS EVER SO LONELY ON MY OWN." Seam massaged the side of his head with a paw where Jevil had hit him.

"Oh, you haven't changed a bit, ha ha. I do beg your pardon for leaving you, though, old friend. Can you ever forgive...?" Seam's radiant smile faded a bit. Jevil looked up at him, still buried in his velvety coat. A trace of tenderness found its way into his impish, mischievous expression.

"HOW COULD I NOT...?" Jevil poked him in the chest. "JUST NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, AGAIN---!" Seam laughed, a pleasant rumbling sound that made Jevil's grin even wider.

"Never again, Jevil. I give you my word."

Then Seam, who was never really one for initiating physical displays of affection, wrapped his soft, furry arms around his old companion and squeezed him gently. A single glowing tear formed in his one remaining button eye. Seam felt Jevil tremble slightly as the jester embraced him in return.

"CAN WE BE TOGETHER FOREVER, SEAM...?" Jevil's usually flamboyant voice wavered a little. Seam held him tighter.

"...I'd like that very much, Jevil."

 

The two stayed locked in their embrace for a long, long while, holding each other like it was the first, last, and only time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks so much for reading. I'm new to ao3, and this is my first work here, eheh! I'd really love to hear your feedback if you have any, so don't be afraid to comment! I love these two~ Let me know if you want more of this!  
> -Ally (citruscloud)
> 
> Edit: this fic was actually written out of boredom from me not being able to draw while sitting in a mindnumbingly boring class,, i just kinda...grabbed a paper and let my brain do its thing  
> then i made an ao3 acc literally because of this fic and now here we are


End file.
